


Left 4th bathroom stall

by Canigeta_uwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Textfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu
Summary: Christopher Bang Chan puts a flyer on the 4th boys bathroom stall to the left with his number on it. Why? He needs new friends and this is the perfect way to do it.------------XXX-XXX-XXX: Am I the first one?Chan: Yeah you areXXX-XXX-XXX: Oh sweet, how many people are you expectingChan: There are a lot of bathroom stalls and I'm taking down the flyer on my next break so I suppose at least 5 peopleXXX-XXX-XXX: Woah, I would never actually think of doing thatChan: Lol, you already know me from my flyer right?XXX-XXX-XXX: Yeah, Christopher Bang Chan my names MinhoXXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Lee KnowLee Know: I fully expect you to make a gc
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Bathroom Stall

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Uh hi does this number actually work 

**Chan:** ASDFGHJKL yes!!!

**Chan:** I didn't expect someone to text so soon

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Am I the first one?

**Chan:** Yeah you are

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Oh sweet, how many people are you expecting 

**Chan:** There are a lot of bathroom stalls and I'm taking down the flyer on my next break so I suppose at least 5 people

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Woah, I would never actually think of doing that

**Chan:** Lol, you already know me from my flyer right?

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Yeah, Christopher Bang Chan my names Minho

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Lee Know**

**Lee Know:** I fully expect you to make a gc 

**Chan** Don't worry I will!

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** HEY HEY HEY 

**Chan:** Hello⁓

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** My names Jisung! I'm a music production major

**Chan:** Oh? Same

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** I know you from that one show case actually. Your CB97 on soundcloud too 

**Chan:** You recognized me!!!!!!

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Us music majors must recognize each other! you probably don't know me since I haven't presented anything yet 

**Chan:** Theres like so many Jisungs in the school 

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** So

**Chan:** Nvm 

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Jisung**

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Hello, Chan its Changbin 

**Chan:** Music production majors always recognize each other huh Changbin 

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Changbin**

**Changbin:** Yeah lmao I know we haven't talked frequently tho 

**Changbin:** I didn't even have your number

**Chan:** Its ok we'll get to know each other eventually!!!!!!

**Changbin:** And maybe we can collab hahahaha JKJK unless...

**Chan:** I would love to collab with you Changbin

**Changbin:** FUCK YEAH 

**Chan:** (*^▽^*)

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Um hiii 

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Hyunjin**

**Hyunjin:** I'm Hyunjin 

**Chan:** Hello Hyunjin! I would like to inform you three people now four have contacted me in the last hour 

**Chan:** I didn't expect so many people to text this number

**Hyunjin:** Well the bathrooms in the performing arts major in very popular 

**Chan:** Thats true 

**Hyunjin:** uhh so your Christopher 

**Chan:** Just call me Chan, Christopher is my english/australian name 

**Hyunjin:** Oh uh ok 

**Chan:** (*^▽^*)

**Hyunjin:**... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Hellooooooo are you a fellow Australian 

**Chan:** Yes!! Yes I am

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Felix**

**Felix:** I had a feeling when I saw your name on the flyer!!!!!!1!!!1!!!!!!

**Felix:** I'm a dance major btw 

**Felix:** I've got a feeling your in the performing arts major too since the flyer is in the performing arts building?

**Chan:** Yeah I'm a music production major 

**Felix:** OMG thats so cool, This is my second year and i'm moving out of my dormitory so I feel like I won't socialize as much anymore

**Chan:** Ahhh don't worry I'm making a GC of all the numbers i got soon 

**Chan:** Like uh in an hour and a half when my lunch break starts 

**Felix:** I'm so excited :DDD

**Chan:** Me too : DDDD

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Hi my names Yang Jeongin. I'm a health major first year and I'll probably be in school for a long time. I saw the flyer after I suddenly got the urge to pee and the performing arts major building was just the closest at that time so yeah haha 

**Chan:** HI I'm Christopher Bang Chan. I'm a third year in music production and I'll graduate sooner then you so I'm really glad you saw the flyer 

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** thanks this is my first week and i still haven't got anyones number so I guess I was lucky for going in the fourth bathroom stall to the left in the performing arts major huh 

**Chan:** Woah your a fast typer 

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** I am a Gen z in my prime its basically expected of me to type this fast 

**Chan:** Even though I'm in the same generation I feel old 

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Hah old hag

**Chan:** Your vibes are very different from the first text you sent me

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** I can't be bland right? It doesn't suit me 

**Chan:** You could say that lol

**DMS**

**XXX-XXX-XXX:** Is this Christopher Bang Chan?

**XXX-XXX-XXX has changed their name to Seungmin**

**Seungmin:** I'm Kim Seungmin a Computer major with a side major of photography 

**Chan:** Hi Seungmin you can call me Chan, I'm a music production major 

**Seungmin:** Uhh is that you in front of the sinks right now

**Chan:** ASDFGHJKL I was just coming in to remove the poster until you texted me so ig your still here 

**Seungmin:** Uh yeaahh

**Chan:** Wanna talk in person at the closest cafe the?

**Seungmin:** That would be nice 


	2. The eight of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this instead of doing my hw or picking up any of my other works, I really gotta update the three of them this month.

**THE EIGHT OF US GC**

**_CHAN HAS ADDED LEE KNOW, JISUNG, FELIX and FOUR OTHERS_**

**Chan:** Welcome! 

**Felix:** Yay its open

**Lee Know:** I'm glad this exists 

**Felix:** who is everyone I don't know

**Changbin:** More important question: Why did you make it this late into the evening 

**Changbin:** Its as if you forgot about us until now when you realized you had Ms.Soyeon's music theory assignment due 

**Chan:** ;/

**Lee Know:** In other news are only the four of us active 

**Felix:** Probably, Apparently there's a big party going on somewhere in campus 

**Lee Know:** MHM a party?? 

**Lee Know:** Ah yes I would be there if I didn't have beef with the hosts 

**Chan:** So I'm assuming Felix Changbin and me didn't know such a party is going on 

**Changbin:** TBH I don't really pay attention to party due dates or anything really 

**Changbin:** My parents would have my head if they found out I drink alcohol or attend college frat party's or sum similar 

**Felix:** Sounds rough I just don't get invited because I'm new 

**Lee Know:** Your a freshman?

**Felix:** No I'm a second year, I attended at the start of the first semester last year but went remote and went back to Australia for a bit 

**Felix:** Now that I'm back my dorm mate and me are incredibly awkward so I moved out into a one bedroom apt nearby 

**Lee Know:** Oof are you sure you can handle the rent? You might as well just transfer dorms 

**Felix:** Yeah but I don't really wanna share a dorm with anyone now

**Felix:** As for rent my parents came in clutch by handling the first 3 months 

**Changbin:** Now this conversation is going well and all but how about we introduce ourselves?

**Chan:** We might as well introduce ourselves here then 

**Seungmin:** Alright then 

**Lee Know:** Woah where did you come from?

**Seungmin:** I'm always lurking, I text by laptop so I just have it opened on another tab 

**Felix:** How does that work for numbers 

**Seungmin:** : )

**Chan:** ANYWHO you can call me Chan and I'm a third year in music production 

**Changbin:** I'm also a third year music production major, Classmate of Chan himself and I'm graduating this year 

**Felix:** You can graduate this year???

**Changbin:** Yeah it takes 2 to 4 years and I've just decided to try hard my third year 

**Seungmin:** Photography and computer major here 

**Lee Know:** Whats your name 

**Seungmin:** Oh geez i wonder what could it be??? Could you guess

**Lee Know:** I'm sorry _Seungmin_ I'm Minho Lee Dance major and I've never fucking learned how to read 

**Seungmin:** Its impressive how you got accepted into a university while being illiterate 

**Lee Know: ಠ_ಠ**

**Felix:** OH MY GOSH I'M A DANCE MAJOR TOO ASDFGHJKL

**Lee Know:** omg thats actually so cool we should really meet up sometime 

**Felix:** Yessss fellow dance majors unite

**Chan:** Well I did put the flyer in the performance art major section 

**Changbin:** Friends with creative majors 🥴

**Chan:** Actually one of the inactive people here is a health major 

**Lee Know:** I've never made contact with any health majors 

**Changbin:** Same 

**Chan:** He's the youngest one here 

**Felix:** A first year then 

**Chan:** Yeah :D

**THE EIGHT OF US GC**

**Jisung:** WOAH WHEN WAS THIS MADE 

**Jisung:** THIS IS NICE 

**Hyunjin:** sorry I was inactive I was at a party 

**Hyunjin:** Oof even though its late I'm Hyunjin

**Seungmin:** Its aight you don't have to apologize I'm betting 2$ that this will turn into a crack chat in less then 2 weeks 

**Hyunjin:** Lmao 

**Jisung:** I'M JISUNG HAN BY THE WAY I'M A MUSIC PROD MAJOR 

**Seungmin:** WHATS WITH THE CAPS 

**Jisung:** I DROPPED MY PHONE NOW MY PHONE KEYBOARD IS PERMANTENTLY IN CAPS 

**Hyunjin:** eye 

**Jisung:** IF I THROW IT ON THE GROUND AGAIN WILL IT GO BACK TO LOWER CASE 

**Seungmin:** I would advise against that 

**Hyunjin:** I actively support what your trying to do 

**Jisung has gone offline**

**Seungmin:** R.I.P Jisungs phone 

**Seungmin:** Nice having him for the time it was on ig 

**Hyunjin:** I like the way you text 

**Seungmin:**??????

**Hyunjin:** I dunno its just you seem uh really chill

**Seungmin:** Well thanks then 

**Hyunjin:** Your welcome : D

**THE EIGHT OF US GC**

**Jeongin:** I just checked my phone now 

**Seungmin:** At 1 am????????

**Jeongin:** I was doing an assignment D :

**Seungmin:** Health major freshman??

**Jeongin:** GASP how did you know 

**Seungmin:** Chan mentioned something about a health first year when one of us texted about performance majors 

**Jeongin:** Yeah but that was still 300 IQ deduction 

**Seungmin:** If you say so 

**Jeongin:** I DO, My names Yang Jeongin btw 

**Seungmin:** I'm Seungmin Kim a computer and photography major 

**Jeongin:** This proves your big brain 

**Seungmin:** How so

**Jeongin:** Your literally doing photography with a computor major and Computor science is rlly complicated for me oof 

**Jeongin:** Huge brain

**Seungmin:** Lmao says the health major 

**Jeongin:** WELL AS A HEALTH MAJOR LET ME VALIDATE YOUR SMARTNESS

**THE EIGHT OF US GC**

**Lee Know:** Does Seungmin even sleep he's been in every convo so far

**Lee Know:** i doubt he'd be active now since its like 5 am 

**Seungmin:** You thought wrong 

**\---------**

**I'll make them slowly develop right now their just beginning to know eachother and yes G-IDLE Soyeon is the music theory prof also what are your discords uwu i do read comments its just that I read them like a week late bit that doesnt mean i don't appreciate them.**

**Author's Note:**

> If only I had the creative juices to continue writing idol x hero or aye discord smh


End file.
